Freeverse Collection
by Lemon Drop Lie Detector
Summary: Freeverse poetry for twenty prompts. From dancing with tragedies's challenge "Freeverse Collection"
1. I Remember

_For prompt 1 (puppet). I know it fits only very loosely, but what ever._

_For a different challenge I was given Myrtle as my character and I began to explore her relationship with Olive. I thought there must be some reason why Myrtle was so bitter over her early death, because just regret of not getting a chance to live didn't seem like enough to keep her crying for so many years. I decided the cause was heartbreak. This might make more sense after I publish the piece I am working on for the before mentioned challenge, which will hopefully explain things a little bit more, so keep your eyes open for that. In the mean time, enjoy! And don't for get to R&R! This piece takes place at Olive's funeral. _

**Disclaimer: I don't own these characters, or this world, but the phrasing, and for the most part, the plot, is mine. **

* * *

It's so easy to

f o r g e t

that smile

the way she

**flipped**

her hair

the way she

**talked**

.

It's so easy to

f o r g e t

after telling all these

l

i

e

s

which is all they ever were

because I would

_never_

tell her secret

_Her _secret

.

It's so easy to

f o r g e t

why

I loved her

why

I never got tired of

telling all these

l

i

e

s

But now I'm done forgetting

.

I

r e m e m b e r

Nights

in our **hiding place**

Her Qudditch star arms held me

I was

s a f e

.

I

r e m e m b e r

riding on her broom

**together**

In the dark the sky was

_ours_

And her hair smelled like

v a n i l l a

.

No one can see me now

No one saw me then

I was invisible

Except in

_her_

eyes

.

Her rejection **hurt**

It was like metal in my lungs

I couldn't

b r e a t h e

.

It was like falling from a broom

(I was always scared I would

but she said she would c a t c h me

we _laughed _at that)

I couldn't

f e e l

and yet there was

p a i n

.

It was like being lost in the dark

(When we hid from passersby

we couldn't use our wands to find our way

but it was _fun _then)

I couldn't

s e e

.

And then it really was dark

.

I

r e m e m b e r

her tears

over my **stiff**

**cold**

body

but she

s c r e a m e d

when she saw me as I am now

she

_ran away_

.

It's so easy to

f o r g e t

and yet, I

r e m e m b e r

and I

r e g r e t

all the moments we wasted

all of our

l

i

e

s

because in **the end**

we both died

so now it doesn't matter anymore

It's a lot easier to forgive

g h o s t s

.

Her rejection **hurt**

Her mistakes,

her screams,

her footsteps,

her

r e f u s a l

I always was her

_puppet_

but she was the **first**

and the **last**

to _love_ me

so I

r e m e m b e r


	2. A Thousand Imperfect Moments

_For prompts 2 (imperfect), 3 (thousand), and 19 (moment). A Luna/Dean fic, because they do not get the recognition they deserve._

**Disclaimer: I am not the genius behind Luna (sadly), and I do not own Dean.

* * *

  
**

She reaches out her hand  
She pulls me along  
She is **determined** to  
F l y  
And she brings me with her  
Doesn't care that I'm _unsure_  
There's no t i m e to  
**Hesitate**

Let's  
F l y  
Let's  
F a l l  
Let's  
_Live_  
We have a thousand imperfect moments  
Let's  
**Be**

She told me it's  
Okay  
To be wrong  
Okay  
To screw up  
Okay  
To  
C h a n g e

A _long long_ time ago  
I decided this is **who I am**  
Who cares if it's who I want to be?  
This is  
**Who  
I  
Am  
**But she told me it's  
Okay to  
C h a n g e

She reaches out  
Pulls me along  
Let's  
F l y  
Let's  
F a l l  
Let's  
_Live_  
We have a thousand imperfect moments  
Let's  
**Be**


	3. Dynamite

_This is for prompt 4 (dynamite). It is Lily/Severus._

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters or the world they exist in.**

**

* * *

**

I did kiss her once

Her lips tasted like fireworks

She was dynamite

(you ought not to play with explosives, you know)

.

I did kiss her once

and I thought I might have a chance

The look in her eyes wasn't angry

just…

c o n f u s e d

She was dynamite

(there's no telling when the bomb will go off, you know)

.

I did kiss her once

but she ran away

she trailed red hair like sparks

She was dynamite

(you could get hurt, you know)

.

I did kiss her once

but I was never enough

She gave her firecracker heart

to someone who wore the badge of

r e d and g o l d

and I gave my life to

g r e e n and s i l v e r

She was dynamite

And I ran away

(good little boy)

.

I did kiss her once

but for all that I loved her

I killed her

She was dynamite

and she was g o n e

(safer that way, you know)

.

I did kiss her once

I haven't lived since


	4. Mirrors

_For prompt 5 (mirror). George remembering Fred._

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters or the world they exist in.**

**

* * *

**

All the mirrors are smashed

Can't look in them without seeing him

Haven't been in the joke shop in weeks

Too many memories

It is

all

too

much

.

The shattered mirror fragments still coat the floor

Sometimes they cut my feet

But I don't care

I can't feel it

There is

too

much

pain

.

His face haunts my nightmares

His blood still stains a set of my robes

His fingerprints are all over my life

I can't

get

away

.

Sometimes _she_ comes

Tries to help

But I push her away

I can only see them laughing at the ball

Can only regret my jealousy

I'd give him a million Angelina's

if he'd

just

come

back

.

Sometimes I think I don't sleep anymore

But then I wake up after seeing his face

Sometimes I think I don't breathe anymore

But then I choke when I see his picture

Sometimes I wish I would die

but I am

oh so horribly

alive

.

All the mirrors are smashed

I don't want these

memories


	5. Everything

_For prompt 10 (hide) and 17 (capture)_. _Percy/Audrey _

**Disclaimer: Same old, same old, doesn't belong to me. ;)

* * *

**

Hide

Hide before you can _feel_

Hide before you can _hurt_

Hide before you catch her eye

It's too late to **love**

Too late to be anything but

m o u r n i n g

.

Hide

Get the hell away from her

It's just too dangerous

You can't stand to _feel_

Not anymore

(but you feel so much anyway, don't you?)

.

Hide

Hide before she finds you

Hide before she captures your heart

Because it is only an imitation

Hide

Because she'll only **hurt**

just

like

you

(but that's not the real reason, is it?)

.

Hide

Hide because it's too late

Hide because you couldn't possibly

_love_

(and yet you do, don't you?)

Hide because you can't stand to **hurt** anymore

.

But _she says _she won't hurt you

_She says _she **loves **you

You don't believe her

**can't **believe her

(but you want to, don't you?)

and yet she's slowly capturing your heart

because you didn't

h i d e

fast enough

.

And once you start falling

it's

too

late

(but you don't really mind, do you?)

Sheis everything that is **safe**

Everything that is **dangerous**

Maybe just

E v e r y t h i n g

You don't have to hide anymore

(and is that so scary?)


	6. Fallen

_For prompt 9 (fallen) and prompt 18 (ice), but also for lily-rhiannon's "Romantic Freeverse" challenge. My challenge was Neville/Ginny. Not a pairing I would normally choose, but it was fun. :)

* * *

_

She is soso_so_

_bright_

she's a shining star

and I can never quite look away

But when she catches me **staring**

her eyes are

cold

as _ice_

It's easy to see I've

f a l l e n

into the _wrong_ trap

and yet I've

fallen

fallen

f a l l e n

.

When I'm near her it's like

a dizzy child,

spun around o n e too many times

It's like

the last second underwater and you just **HAVE**

to b r e a t h e

It's like

when you're about to cry

_want _to cry

but tears just

won't

come

.

But when she catches me **staring**

her eyes are

cold

as _ice_

It's easy to see I've

f a l l e n

into the _wrong_ trap

and yet I've

fallen

fallen

f a l l e n


	7. I'm Sorry

_This poem is for prompt 16 (masquerade). It is a Remus/Sirius fic._

**Disclaimer: I am not a genius. Therefore I am not JK Rowling. Therefore I have no claim to these characters or the world they live in.**

* * *

Here is our masquerade

We've always been great at hide-and-go-seek

Our masks are so extravagant

Just like our caskets

(they _are_ our caskets)

.

Our hands are old against new

Small against large

Weak against strong

And he says,

"No one should have grey hair at your age."

Well,

darling,

No one your age should have to be so

scared

.

Here is our masquerade

There is carnival music following us

on our carousal ride

'Cause we're running in circles

.

They'd see us from a mile away

But they'll never see our secret

You're the image of bravery

Hiding behind a locked closet door

I'm just hiding

always hiding

.

Here is our masquerade

I'm sorry I painted this mask to fit your perfect face

Those words are ones I'm scared of

But those words are simply

true

I'm sorry that

I love you


End file.
